Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Episode 2
My Name is Astral (Go With the Flow, Part 2 in the dub) is the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Still dueling for his deck, Yuma now has to deal with a ghost-like stranger bossing him around. Meanwhile, Shark is boiling over with power from the mysterious Number cards. Characters Major *Astral *Ryoga Kamishiro *Yuma Tsukumo Minor *Kotori Mizuki *Tetsuo Takeda Mentioned *Kazuma Tsukumo *Mirai Tsukumo Plot The episode begins with the ghostly figure standing next to Yuma. Yuma gets up and asks his who he is. He responds with "Astral". Kotori and Tetsuo think Yuma has gone insane, because they cannot see Astral. Yuma attempts to point him out, but without success. Yuma calls Astral a ghost, and Astral reveals that he had lost his memories when he came to earth. Tetsuo believes that the stress of the duel has gotten to Yuma, and that he's hallucinating. Shark, who is now overwhelmed with power, continues the duel. Astral says that he needs to win, then announces that he's a duelist. Astral takes over the duel, drawing and placing monsters. Yuma swiftly corrects him, saying that he's dueling -- not Astral. He attacks No. 17, and it's found out that only a Number can destroy another number. Astral predicts the outcome of the duel, and says that his dueling skills are better than Yuma's. Yuma and Astral continue arguing throughout the duel. As Yuma's life points drop, Astral's life begins to fade. He suddenly remembers that Numbers are the missing parts of his memories. He says that in a duel, the winner takes the loser's Number cards. If Yuma loses the duel, Astral will disappear. Shark tells Yuma that he should just forfeit. Yuma says that he'll never give up, and that annoys Shark. When two level 4 monsters were on his field, Astral tells Yuma to Zyx summon. In Yuma's extra deck is Number 39: Utopia. Yuma is excited at his first Zyx summon. Shark continuously tells Yuma to give up, but Yuma comes back at him, saying that since he wants him to give up, he must've given up on something himself. This angers Shark. Yuma takes out some food and begins eating it. After Yuma wins the duel, Kotori and Tetsuo are surprised that he won. Shark's friends abandon him, and Astral takes his number. He remembers that he must get all 99 Number cards to regain his memories. Shark gives Tetsuo's deck back. Yuma says that they should duel again sometime. Astral is surprised that Yuma was able to win. Duels The duel continues from the previous episode. Shark vs Yuma Turn #4: Shark Shark sets one card and ends his turn. Turn #5: Yuma Yuma summons Gogogo Golem (1800 ATK). He activates the spell card Blustering Winds, and Gogogo gains 1000 ATK points (1800 > 2800 ATK). He attacks No. 17. (Shark: 4000 > 3200 LP) Turn #6: Shark Shark summons Drill Barnacle (300 ATK). Shark uses Leviathan Dragon's special ability (2500 > 3000 ATK). He attacks Gogogo Golem (Yuma: 1000 > 800 LP). He directly attacks Yuma using Drill Barnacle (Yuma: 800 > 500 LP). He activates Drill Barnacle's special ability (300 > 1300 ATK), and he can attack directly on the next turn. Turn #7: Yuma Yuma summons Ganbara Knight (0 ATK). Yuma activates the spell Monster Reborn, and brings back Gagaga Magician (1500 ATK). He overlays Ganbara Knight and Gagaga Magician and Zyx summons No. 39: Utopia (2500 ATK). He attacks Drill Barnacle with Utopia. (Shark: 3200 > 2500 LP) He ends his turn. Turn #8: Shark Shark activates the spell card Surface, which special summons Big Jaws back to the field (300 DEF). He banishes Big Jaws. He tribute summons Jawsman (2600 ATK). Jawsman gets 300 ATK points for every other water attribute monster on the field (2600 > 2900 ATK). He attacks Utopia with Leviathan Dragon. Yuma uses an overlay unit to negate the attack. Shark attacks Utopia with Jawsman. Yuma activates the trap Bye Bye Damage. Utopia won't be destroyed this turn, and Shark takes double the damage Yuma gets. (Yuma: 500 > 100 LP) (Shark: 2500 > 1700) Shark activates the trap Explosive Urchin. When it becomes Shark's turn again, Yuma will get hit with 100 points of damage. Turn #9: Yuma Yuma attacks Leviathan Dragon with Utopia. However, he activates Utopia's special ability, negating his own attack. He activates the spell Double or Nothing. This doubles Utopia's ATK points (2500 > 5000 ATK) and allows him to attack again. He attacks Leviathan Dragon. (Shark: 1700 > 0 LP) Category:Zexal Category:Episodes